To Look for One and Find Another
by crazy-chica2
Summary: At the Senior Year high school reunion, Conner, Tia, Andy, Jessica, and Elizabeth meet for the first time in years. I'm awful at summaries but please Read/Review!
1. To Go or Not to Go

Chapter One  
  
To Go or Not To Go. . . That is the Question  
  
Conner McDermott stared at his strong, callous covered hand. In it held a letter to his ten-year high school reunion. Normally Conner would never want to be caught dead at some lame excuse for a party. . . but there was an exception to this one. . .and her name was Elizabeth Wakefield.  
  
It's already been ten years, Conner thought to himself, man things change.  
  
He threw down the letter on the table and sat down in his favorite chair. Things had change so much over the last ten years but then again not at all. Sure now he was twenty-eight but all of his interest were the same. He was working daytime shifts at music store and at nights he would play gigs.  
  
He hadn't stayed in touch with any of his friends from high school, not that it mattered to him but. . . he didn't have anything going on that week. The only friends he even missed were Tia Ramirez and Andy Marsden. He only had one friend in New York even though he'd lived in there for five years.  
  
What ever happened to Tia and Andy, he wondered, and why did we grow apart during college?  
  
Conner sighed, ran into his bedroom, grabbed his guitar and stared playing.  
  
In a half hour time his roommate Ben Lawrence came home from work and opened Conner's door.  
  
He yelled over the music, "Hey! McDermott!"  
  
Conner stopped playing instantly and turned around glaring at his only friend, "What?"  
  
"Lighten up man. . .what happened today?"  
  
"Nothing," Conner said flatly.  
  
"Fine McDermott. . . but it wouldn't have anything to do with that high school reunion invitation would it?" Ben smirked.  
  
Conner put down the guitar and flopped onto his bed, "You're annoying."  
  
Ben smirk grew into a grin, "I have to be. . . I mean how else would I get you to talk to me?"  
  
Ben reminded Conner so much of Andy except for the fact Ben could be excited about anything. Ben would be willing to lend a hand to anybody, "Fine. . . yeah it was the invitation."  
  
"Are you gonna go?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"You have to! Its you're high school reunion!"  
  
"Oh yeah and I had such a great time in high school that I definitely feel the need to go back there again."  
  
"You could see your old friends again," Ben pointed out.  
  
"Yeah and what a great conversation that would be: 'Conner why did you never call me?' or 'Conner, where ya been man?' Yeah and then I could tell them how great my life has turned out. My great career of making nine bucks an hour at Sam Goody's and having one gig a month."  
  
"What about that girl you told me about?"  
  
"Tia?"  
  
"No the girl you 'loved.' " Ben said laughing, "Sorry McDermott but I just can see you in love after all the girls you've gone through. Hell you don't give half of them your real name so they won't know where to call you."  
  
"Elizabeth Wakefield," Conner said sharply, "and its not like you would no what its like dating a girl."  
  
"Girls are a mystery, and you know how I am with the guys."  
  
"Oh yeah," Conner said sarcastically, "You do so well. When was you're last date? Two years ago?"  
  
"I just have high standards."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
"I do! And you're going to that reunion and I'm going with you just so you can prove to me she existed."  
  
Conner rolled his eyes, "Fine but you're payin for the plane tickets."  
  
"Deal."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey honey, how was the rest of your day?" Elizabeth Wakefield (now Manning) said to her husband Sam as soon as he had gotten home from work.  
  
"It was work. . .the favorite part of my day was being at the doctor's office with you," he said as he kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Yeah I'm so glad the baby's due date is coming so soon! Only two months away," she smiled as she rubbed her stomach, "but I had a pickle with strawberry ice cream on it which really made my day."  
  
"Gross," her husband said teasingly at her food cravings, "and I'm sure the baby's saying the same thing."  
  
Elizabeth laughed," Um. . .Sam after I got home the doctor called."  
  
Sam Manning's faced instantly paled, "The baby's okay isn't it?"  
  
"Relax honey it's nothing like that. I---"  
  
"Nothings wrong with you is it?" Sam asked alarmed.  
  
"I'm fine," Elizabeth laughed, "I just found out the sex of the baby."  
  
"I thought we were gonna wait until it was born?"  
  
"I know I know but. . . I was too curious. Don't you wanna know?"  
  
Sam thought it over a minute," Well if you know. . .then I should to don't you think? It would only be fair."  
  
"Yeah that, and the fact that you're now dieing to know."  
  
Sam smiled flirtatiously, "Maybe."  
  
"It's a girl!"  
  
Sam jumped up off the couch, "I knew it!"  
  
"Also I've got some other good news! My ten year high school reunion is in two weeks!"  
  
"Are you sure you can travel like this?"  
  
"What? Are you saying I can't travel! I mean we live in Orange County! That's only forty-five minutes away from Sweet Valley!"  
  
Beware of the mood swings, Sam thought to himself, "No of coarse not but I'll pack for you."  
  
Liz settled back down, "Fine but I think we are gonna pick up Jessica in L.A. She called and said her and Jeremy needed a ride."  
  
"Alright. . . but this better not be like the time we all drove to San Diego."  
  
"I'm sure Jess isn't gonna throw up on you this time," Liz said trying to stifle her laughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
"Andy!!!" Tia Ramirez screamed to her roommate Andy Marsden, "Andy where are you!!! I've got the best news!!"  
  
"Gosh can't a guy use the toilet without being screamed at?" Andy Marsden said sarcastically as he walked out of the bathroom zipping up his pants.  
  
He and Tia had reconnected after college. He had gone to New York during college and Tia had gone to UCLA. They kept in touch and after graduation decided another New York adventure was what they needed.  
  
They lived in a very low-cost apartment as Andy was a stand-up comic and Tia was an out-of-work actress. She had decided to quit social work after coming home crying day after day at the disadvantaged children. Now she held a day job at a Starbucks and Andy held one at Radio Shack.  
  
"Tia what is it?" he noticed she was practically jumping up and down. His thought was either they had won the lottery or the cute guy who always came to Starbucks at 7:15 in the morning had finally asked her out.  
  
She paused dramatically, "Andy. . .we are. . . going. . . to. . .our. . .high school reunion in two weeks!!!!"  
  
Andy was less than thrilled, "Oh that was it?"  
  
"That was it? How can you say that? We can go back and see everyone!"  
  
"Oh. . . alright."  
  
"You're gonna come aren't you Andy, "she pleaded giving him her infamous 'puppy-dog eyes.'  
  
"Don't give me that look!"  
  
"Please Andy! Please!"  
  
Andy rolled his eyes, "Fine but you're packing for me."  
  
"We both know how great I am at packing."  
  
Andy glared at her mockingly ,"Don't touch my clothes."  
  
"Oh come on Andy! I've finally learned how to fold! Trust me!" she yelled cheerfully as he ran into his room. 


	2. Entrance Blockings and Chocolate Ice Cre...

Chapter Two Entrance Blockings and Chocolate Ice Cream  
  
Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put this in the first chapter but I think it's fairly obvious I don't own anything. I'm pretty sure Sweet Valley belongs to Francine Pascal.  
  
Also I need to warn you there will be slash (obviously Andy's gay and if you didn't notice in the first chapter so is Conner's roommate Ben.) in this story but it's not a slash story (Conner's not gay.) Okay my babbling's done now.  
  
Conner was anticipating what to say when he met Elizabeth again as he parked his car in front of his old school. Tonight was the night of the reunion, and he still had no idea how he was going to handle seeing Liz. He knew she would still be beautiful, nothing would ever change that, but would she be a lawyer? Politician? Journalist? Would she still be living with Jessica? He didn't know.  
  
"McDermott . . ." Ben started, "are we just gonna sit in the car?"  
  
Conner's vague stare vanished, "What? No. . .um I just wanted a breath before. . . you know. . ."  
  
"Returning to hell?" Ben offered cordially.  
  
Conner laughed, "Yeah." He got out of the car, as did Ben, and looked down. He thought he might be a little underdressed in his jeans, Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and leather jacket but he didn't car.  
  
"Don't worry, you look hot," Ben said noticing Conner's nervousness.  
  
Conner smirked, "Obviously."  
  
Ben rolled his eyes as they started walking toward the gym, where the reunion was going to be held.  
  
"So you anxious to see Elizabeth?" Ben asked.  
  
"No," Conner grunted, "why would you even ask that?"  
  
"Because you've been checking yourself out in every car window we pass."  
  
Conner's brow furrowed in frustration, "I'm never nervous around women and I'm not about to start because of some girl I knew in high school."  
  
"Whatever you say McDermott."  
  
"Lawrence, " Conner stopped walking and turned around to face his friend, "are you sure you want to go in there?"  
  
"I knew it. There's no Liz is there?"  
  
"No, there's a Liz, but I dunno. I never really got along with any of this people when I was in high school, why would I get along with them now?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Andy, come on! Hurry up!" Tia said cheerfully as she got up out of their rental car, "We need to get there!"  
  
"Tia I want to enjoy this car as long as we have it, you know there is no way I could ever drive a 2004 Porsche all the time with my salary," he argued and stayed put.  
  
She walked over to his side of the car, opened the door and glared at him affectionately, "Andy I may be five foot one but you know I could still kick your ass."  
  
Andy laughed and Tia's 'glare' broke, "I know you could. I use that in my routine all the time," he said as he finally got out of the car.  
  
"I'm a fierce little woman," she pronounced lightheartedly.  
  
"Trust me on this Tee, I know," Andy replied as they began walking towards the gymnasium.  
  
"So Andy who do you wanna see here?" Tia asked suddenly serious.  
  
Andy shrugged, "I'm not sure. I guess Jessica and Elizabeth. . . and Conner of coarse."  
  
Tia's normally bright eyes abruptly grew as cold as an Alaskan winter, "What?"  
  
"It's not like he'd come to something like this anyway," Andy continued, not noticing Tia's bitter tone, "Wonder what happened to him?"  
  
"I dunno, the last time we talked was in college. I tried calling him a few times; the only time he talked to me was when him and Alanna broke up freshman year. I talked to him once after that," Tia tried to shrug it off, but a familiar knot tied in her stomach.  
  
Conner was my best friend, she thought, why would he have never called? Was I not as important as those girls he had one-night stands with? Just because was never 'with' him means I wasn't as important?  
  
Tia sighed as she turned around to talk to Andy. The kept walking, her backwards and Andy telling her to watch out for a pole or a car they past.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Conner and Ben were slowly walking towards the gym, Conner with more anxiety than he felt on a gig in an overcrowded club and Ben ready for anything.  
  
Conner stopped right in front of the gym to gather himself together.  
  
Come on McDermott, he scolded himself silently, its just Liz. I can't believe this; I'm seriously losing it.  
  
Conner was lost in his self-anger when unexpectedly someone ran into him. He turned around and glared at the small brown-haired woman who was now sitting on the ground.  
  
The tiny woman stood up, brushed off her short black skirt, and glared right back.  
  
Conner hadn't know very many people who wouldn't tremble under his icy glare, let alone have a defiant stare back. . . especially a five foot tall woman.  
  
"Watch where your going," he told the stranger (was she a stranger? She looked so familiar.) through clenched teeth.  
  
"Don't take up the whole entrance," replied the stranger composedly. Then she stared into his deep green eyes and her body language changed. Her eyes got wide and her calm composer wavered.  
  
The red haired man behind her spoke to Conner hesitantly, "Don't mind her; she's just a little upset because um. . . she's nervous."  
  
Conner rolled his eyes and mumble to Ben, "Let's go."  
  
Ben was staring at the red-haired man but he lowered his eyes, "Yeah sure Conner, let's go."  
  
As they turned to go, the woman's eyes filled with tears and she felt the man's arms around her as he whispered, "Chocolate ice cream Tee?"  
  
"Sure Andy," then she stared up into his beautiful blue( A/N are Andy's eyes blue?) eyes and whispered miserably, "He didn't even recognize us."  
  
Andy kissed her on the forehead, "I'm sure he was preoccupied. He was probably looking for us."  
  
Tia sighed, "I'm sure that's exactly what he's doing. Come on Andy let's go. I probably have mascara all down my face now."  
  
Andy looked at her, "Well maybe just a little."  
  
Tia began walking back towards their rental car, "I need some ice cream." 


	3. Thoughts Part One

Disclaimer: Don't own anything now and never will.  
  
THOUGHTS  
  
TIA RAMIREZ  
  
I can't believe it. He didn't recognize me. Conner had absolutely no idea who I was. God I'm such an idiot! I thought we'd all meet up again and everything would be fine. I guess I forgot he was such a jerk. I always thought it was my fault we lost touch. Now I'm stuck in a hotel room and Andy's getting ice cream. Great, just a fabulous reunion. Terrific.  
  
ANDY MARSDEN  
  
Left turn here? Wait no. . . I can't believe I forgot the way back to the school! I guess it'll be worth it when I find Conner. Ice cream's gonna be a little late Tee.  
  
CONNER MCDERMOTT  
  
Who was that woman earlier? Damn. . . she was hot. Oh well, where's Liz?  
  
BEN LAWRENCE  
  
Man, Conner even gets upset over a little woman walking into him. Hasn't he ever heard of anger management? But that woman's boyfriend, or whatever he was, is good-looking. I need to get a grip, if he has a girlfriend than he probably wouldn't be interested in me.  
  
A/N: Well I hope you like it so far. Please read and review! This is my first Sweet Valley story and I'd really like to know how I'm doing. Sorry I took so long to update but with school it's kind of hard. Tell me your thoughts on what to do with the story! 


End file.
